


Golden Liquid

by GammaLice



Series: MCYT - SCP AU: Gamma’s Ver. [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), SCP Foundation, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, First Meetings, SCP!TommyInnit, SCP!Tubbo, this is written. very fuckily., yuhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaLice/pseuds/GammaLice
Summary: Tubbo is a little lonely. But he has his flowers.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: MCYT - SCP AU: Gamma’s Ver. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029669
Comments: 12
Kudos: 436





	Golden Liquid

**Author's Note:**

> Uh oh this is a little uh. Not as good as I wanted. But ANYWAYS another log will be done soon

The flowers always smelled so good. A soft sweet aroma encased the boy who sat in the middle of the cavern. He blinked up to see the sunlight trickling through the roof. The breeze above the cave carried the sounds of screams and a chase. It wasn’t uncommon for children to play near the cave. 

It was a very common day. The boy dipped his fingers into the honey gathering in his makeshift hive. Golden liquid dripped on his tongue. He hummed softly. It never tasted right. Yes, the flowers he had in the cave were nice, but they weren’t enough. 

The bee boy could go out of the cave to get more, yet it was too risky. Especially with the pounding footsteps drawing nearer. His nose twitched. There was a strange smell coming from above. Not like the usual human children that came. It smelled like several humans and sweat. But in the mist of it all was a small hint of something else. The bee had never smelled it before. 

It was nice. He wanted more. It made his thin wings flutter. 

The bee wanted to spell more. He shifted closer to the caverns opening, yet still keeping his distance. 

Suddenly, the sound halted. Then the sound changed. Loud. Too loud. 

Tumbling, crashing, falling. The urgency of the footsteps spiked. Suddenly, an object slipped through the caverns entrance and crushed the flowers underneath. 

The bee boy stared in horror at the flowers he so delicately cared for, now ruined by the figure on top of it. Though, the scent had grown stronger. 

He shuffled closer to the collapsed figure. It was a human boy. His hair was blonde and messy. His clothes were torn and muddy. He has several cuts and bruises littered throughout his body. The injured boy had definitely passed out. 

“Do you see it anywhere?” A booming voice came from above. The bee boy froze. 

Panic surged through his body and he tried his best to carry the injured boy away from the cave. It was difficult, as the boy was much smaller than the stranger. 

“The brat was around here somewhere.” A new voice grumbled near the roof entrance. 

He held his breath. He couldn’t make a single noise until he knew the humans had left. Slowly, the musky smell of sweat and human drifted away. 

The air was finally breathable. 

Glancing back down to the stranger, the bee boy noticed a sludge oozing out of its arm. He let go of the stranger and kept his distance. 

To pass the time, he went back to tending to his flowers. Not many were salvageable. 

—•—

It hurt so much. Cold hard ground beneath him and the searing pain of his beaten and cut skin. He couldn’t tell if the liquid dripping off his leg was blood or the acid. 

He didn’t want to think about it. He wanted to go back to sleep. His eyes wouldn’t open, anyways. 

Or were they open? Was he seeing pitch black? Was he dead? He didn’t exactly care. 

His mouth opened. Not voluntarily. Cold air hit his dry mouth. He remembered how thirsty he was.

Suddenly, a sweet taste hit his tongue. It was liquid and cold. It was... welcoming. 

His eyes snapped open. 

A... thing. It was at least a little human. Like, he was born with the blueprint of a normal brunette boy, then something fucked up. 

Antennae, bug eyes, wings, a stinger. Something definitely fucked up. 

He didn’t care, though. He let it use its fingers in his mouth to feed him the liquid. 

“Are you alright?” It’s voice was hoarse. It probably hadn’t spoken to anyone in a long time. “You fell into my home...”

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled. “What... are you? I mean uh-what are you, uh, feeding me?”

“I’m a bee. Take a guess.” The boy cocked his eyebrow. 

“Oh. OH! Honey. Right.” He lifted his fatigued hand to his face. “God... I’m sorry. I-I’ll go.”

“No! It’s fine. You’re hurt.” The bee boy softly touched the other boys shoulder. “I’m Tubbo. Stay here until you feel better. I’ll make sure they don’t find you.” 

“Tubbo. Y-yeah that makes uh...” He adjusted his leg to hide his acid. “I’m Tommy.”

Tubbo smiled softly. 

—•—

Tommy never left. 

“Tubbo!! I got more flowers!” Tommy called out happily. “They’re blue and red! No gloop got on them this time.”

He hopped down the caverns entrance and covered it up with leaves and sticks. 

“Perfect. I’m almost done with the honey.” Tubbo hummed softly, poking the golden liquid. 

“I saw a lot of people today.” Tommy began to dig a small area to replant the flowers. “They were looking around. I think they were adults.” 

“That’s strange.”

“Heh, y’think they were looking for us?” 

“Surely not.” 

A peaceful silence fell over the two. Tommy planting the flowers, Tubbo making the honey. 

Sure was a shame that they couldn’t even prepare for the people about to storm their cavern. They didn’t know that Tubbo was to be knocked out and Tommy to be be forced into binding then shot with sleeping darts. 

They didn’t even know anything. 

—•—

Tubbo’s head was throbbing. His wings were strapped down to his body and his stinger was broken. He felt so sore and sick. 

He could smell a distant scent. Tommy. 

He thrashed around in his captivity. He couldn’t see anything, but he kept trying to get out. 

“Tommy!!” Tubbo screamed. “Where are you?”

He could hear that he was in a small space. 

“Tubbo!!” He could hear Tommy. It was muffled and distant. “I don’t know! I’m scared I-“

Tommy was cut off by him screaming. 

“Tommy! Tommy!” He cried. He thrashed around even harder. 

“T-“

A sharp pain came down on the back of his head. The world suddenly was covered in stars.

Tubbo couldn’t stay up. 

—•—

White. It was all white. Tommy could see his hands. White room. Not all white. 

His arms were bandaged. His head still hurt. 

“Tubbo..?” Tommy’s voice cracked. “Are you here?”

He didn’t notice, but tears were falling down his cheeks. Black acid poured from his skin. 

“Tubbo!” He screeched out. “Please!! Help me! Get me out of here...” 

“Hello, Tommy.” A voice spoke. No matter where Tommy looked he couldn’t see anyone. “You are now in containment. We will-“

“Hey bitch faces! Fuck you! Let me out!” Tommy yelled, his ooze now forming a puddle around his feet. “And let me see Tubbo!”

After a moment the voice continued. “Mind your manners, young man. You’re not in the position to be making demands.” 

“You dick head! I hate you!” Tommy ran to one of the walls and began to smear his acid to the walls. “You fucker!”

“You are acting irrationally.”

“I will break your fucking neck!” 

Tommy couldn’t remember exactly what happened next. He could only feel the pain in his strained throat and the cold liquid seeping from his skin. 

—•—

“Hello, Tubbo. You are now in containment. We will protect you from the... is he crying?”

Tubbo held his legs to his face. He lied on his side. 

His vision was blurred too much to see anything other than white. 

“Please don’t hurt me.”

The voice disappeared. 

—•—

“This is quite the predicament.” Wilbur crossed his arms. “Neither of the new ones will cooperate.”

“Will, have you tried,” Niki hesitated. “Letting them, you know, be near each other?”

“All they do is beg to either leave or see each other.” Phil slouched back in his office chair. “They’re just kids, Will.”

“I guess.” The doctor mumbled, ignoring the two agents advice. He could come up with a better solution. Two SCPs near each other could cause a quick breach. 

“May-“

“CONTAINMENT BREACH IN THE WEST WING.”

Niki shakily held her radio receiver up. 

“Someone! Please! Help! SCP-73-“

It wasn’t uncommon to hear people dying. She slowly put down her radio. 

“W-we’ve gotta get going.”

**Author's Note:**

> Better ones soon :)


End file.
